the morning were kissed by the soft rain
by LastMelodya
Summary: Acara cukur rambut pagi ini bisa mereka tunda, untuk sementara. [ untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge: Paket Reguler dan Festival Fandom Barat ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** domestic!au, drabble, plotless, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. ditulis untuk **#ChallengeYourselfChallenge** dan **Festival Fandom Barat**.

 **Note:** fik pertama di fandom ini, sekaligus fik harmony pertama yang saya tulis setelah bertahun-tahun berlayar untuk kemudian dikaramkan :) salam kenal, dan selamat membaca!

* * *

 _ **the morning were kissed by the soft rain**_

 **.**

* * *

Harry menyukai hal-hal seperti ini;

Minggu pagi yang mendung, rintik hujan yang malu-malu, aroma Hermione yang lebih kental dari sup buatannya.

Sarapan mereka sudah habis, udara terlalu memanjakannya sehingga yang Harry lakukan adalah bersandar di kursi makan untuk sekadar memperhatikan Hermione dari sini—memperhatikan istrinya yang mondar mandir, membersihkan peralatan makan untuk kemudian mencuci piring. Gelitik senyum menghampiri bibirnya, melihat Hermione yang begitu keibuan terkadang membuatnya tak percaya; _ah, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi._ Bermimpi melihat Hermione dengan balutan apron yang ternoda kuah sup, jemari lentik penuh busa sabun cuci, helai rambut dikuncir tinggi-tinggi di atas tengkuk.

Tapi kenyataan selalu menamparnya lebih keras—sebut ia gila, karena tamparan ini terasa begitu nikmat—sebab kemudian ia menyadari, hal-hal ini bukanlah mimpi. Inilah realisasi masa depannya, hidup bersama Hermione, perempuan kutu buku yang sepuluh tahun lalu masih menjadi saingannya memperebutkan posisi juara kelas, perempuan penuh gengsi dengan kerut-kerut di kening lebarnya, perempuan yang akan memarahinya (dan Ron—sahabatnya) ketika mereka bertindak konyol, perempuan ini … perempuan yang sama.

"Nah, apa tugasku hari ini, Harry?"

Suara hujan yang mulai deras hampir menenggelamkan suara tegas Hermione. Udara semakin dingin, Harry makin ingin berstagnasi di sini. "Mencukur rambutku, seperti biasa."

Hermione menyeringai penuh arti, mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam gunting cukur. "Ayo pindah ke sofa."

Harry akhirnya bangkit, mengikuti Hermione dengan langkah tanpa gegas. Sofa mereka berhadapan dengan jendela, dari sini, ia bisa melihat hujan yang turun begitu lembut—membawa angin dan uaran petrikor yang semakin tipikal. Hermione memakaikan jubah cukur, kulitnya yang mendingin sedikit menghangat beberapa saat kemudian. Ia kemudian merasakan sentuhan Hermione di tengkuknya, menyisiri rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dengan begitu lembut.

Ini adalah hal lain yang ia sukai; ketika Hermione mencukur rambutnya. Ia rela menjadikan rambutnya taruhan—bagaimanapun _barber shop_ akan punya kualitas yang jauh jauh jauh lebih baik—bila nanti potongannya tak rata, atau cepak di beberapa bagian. Bahkan ketika Hermione mengeluh kesal dan akan melukai sedikit kulit kepalanya, Harry tak apa, tak apa asal saat-saat seperti ini bisa ia nikmati seringkali.

"Kenapa rambutmu cepat sekali panjang."

"Kenapa tukang cukurku cerewet sekali?"

Harry mendengar dengus-dengus kesal dari belakangnya, membuatnya terkekeh kecil dan memiringkan wajah untuk mengintip ekspresi istrinya— _"Hei, jangan bergerak!_ "—Hermione mengingatkan dan itu tak membuat Harry kembali pada posisi awal.

Terkadang Harry ingin menstagnasikan waktu, di saat-saat seperti ini. Minggu yang tenang, hujan yang deras (seolah mengingatkannya untuk tak perlu keluar rumah), dengan Hermione di sisinya, menyentuhnya, menguarkan cebik-cebik menggemaskan di bibirnya (lihat, kausnya yang melorot di bahu, pipinya yang merona dingin, dan kuncir rambutnya yang terlampau acak-acakan). Meski mereka tak pernah berverbalisasi manis setiap waktu, tapi suasana ini lebih manis dari yang bisa Harry bayangkan. Ia bisa merasakan renjana yang menguar dari sentuhan Hermione, afeksinya yang samar namun begitu pekat, senyumnya yang tersembunyi di balik lesap-lesap mata.

"Harry?"

Di saat-saat seperti ini ia membayangkan, bahwa bersama Hermione saja, dunia sudah bisa ia dekap. Bahwa ada masa di mana semua orang menjadi gila akan dunia, Harry akan tetap waras bersama Hermione di sisinya (mungkin bonus dua-tiga entitas mungil yang menguarkan senyum selembut salju musim dingin), itu saja cukup. Harry tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi.

Maka Harry menarik lengan Hermione, membiarkan gunting cukur bergelotak jatuh disusul jerit kecil Hermione yang tak siap. "Harry, rambutmu belum rata!" Dan memeluknya erat, menyusupkan wajah pada lekuk leher beraroma rempah dan manis vanila, mengecupnya, berbisik lekat-lekat, _"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Harry mendengar kekeh kecil dari bibir Hermione, serta balas-balas dekap di sekitar punggungnya, " _I love you too … even more._ " Dan saling berlomba mengecup bibir masing-masing.

Mereka memutuskan, acara cukur rambut pagi ini bisa mereka tunda, untuk sementara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
